The White Swan
by mmads13andAliAlice
Summary: "I nodded to Emmett again, who sprayed a white cursive-script insignia on the brick wall. I knew what we were responsible for, what we were a part of. But now, the deeper I was invested, the more and more horrific it seemed. It lost it glamorous appeal it once had. I didn't want to work for a woman." Warning: violence, swearing, explicit scenes, death
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: All of the chapters are now edited! There have been no major plot changes, just grammar edits. Thank you for all of your patience!**_

**Edward**

I let the smoke out of my slightly parted lips into a sharp line that cut through the cool night air. I brought the cigarette back up to my lips and inhaled the smoke, holding it in, letting it fill my mouth and lungs and expelling it. I repeated this process over and over again until the cigarette was nothing more than a measly inch of filter. I dropped it to the ground, my eyes throughly fixed on the scene in front of me.

Emmett had been strolling behind the row of kneeling men who were facing me. If one tried to make a sound through their gag, they were knocked out with one effective hit to the back of the head. I reached around, under my leather jacket and pulled out the Baretta fitted with a silencer. It wasn't my usual weapon of choice, but when it came to framing Denali, I was all for it. I nodded to Emmett, who stepped to the side as I walked to the first of the six men who was bound and gagged. His eyes were wild with fear, maniacal and unfocused on any one point: the eyes of a man who was afraid of death. I walked behind him and pulled the trigger. As soon as his body hit the ground, the next one was falling. I pulled the trigger six times, six efficient, painless shots to the back of the head. Six bodies lying in a row on the wet, cracked asphalt of the alley behind Denali's club.

I nodded to Emmett again, who sprayed a white cursive-script insignia on the brick wall. I untwisted the silencer, and placed the gun on top of the trash bags of a near by dumpster. I slid off my leather gloves and threw them in the plastic trash bag Emmett was holding open for me.

We walked back to the black SUV in silence, and quickly fled from the scene. We heard the call come in over the police radio we had fitted. Jasper, surprisingly, didn't fuck up his job this time. I was mildly impressed.

"Yeah we are on our way back now," I heard Emmett say as I sped through the dark, deserted streets of Detroit. I wanted to get back to Chicago as soon as possible.

"Swan is pleased. Didn't think we would get it done that fast," Emmett said, more relaxed. Neither of us knew who Swan was or how they were in control, but their position of power was accepted and feared. I knew that my father knew, being Swan's chief advisor or whatever the fuck Carlisle did.

"Let's get the fuck home, Emmett," I said, wondering why he didn't feel the same sinking feeling in his stomach. I pulled onto the private airstrip half an hour later. The jet was ready and waiting for us. I was thankful for the warmth and comfort it provided against the damp, cool air of the September night.

Detroit was a very different place from what it used to be. Once the center of American pride and the American economy, it was now dwindling in population size, a dead, dying city on the cusp of falling to the gang activity. And Swan wanted Denali out. It was Swan's goal to take over the decaying city and revitalize it into something that would rival New York. And fill out pockets with the profits. Hell if the federal bail money was helping out the city- it was a no man's land full of potential. If we could get the current owners out. We were halfway back when the phone rang.

I looked at Emmett who shrugged and continued to flip through whatever porn magazine he was reading. I groaned and forced myself onto my feet and picked up the cabin's phone.

"Edward?" I heard my father, Carlisle ask. He sounded worried and panicked. "You guys fucked up. You guys were given the wrong list of names. All of them were undercover cops working to shut down Denali. Swan is beyond angry and part of the blame will certainly fall on you two. I'm not supposed to have called you, but don't fight back when they come to pick you up at the airport. You'll only be shot on the spot."

I heard the click on the other end of the line and I knew that Emmett and I were sitting ducks.

"Who was it?" Emmett asked, still engrossed with the pictures he was salivating over.

"It was Dad. Em, we killed the wrong people," I said, trying not to let my anger show. Emmett would hit the roof and I would have to be the one to calm him down. "We were sent the wrong list of names."

"Fuck! Shit! Edward what the fuck? Felix is purposely setting us up! I knew that fucker was up to something," Emmett began, jumping to his feet.

"Em! Sit the fuck down! Felix had been dealt with, but we will face what ever consequences Swan tries to throw at us too. You have to let them pick us up when we land, because if we fight, they have orders to shoot us on the spot."

"Thsi is a fucking mess, Edward. Swan will personally destroy us."

"Yeha, well we will just have to wait and see," I said, running a hand through my hair. "There's nothing else we can really do."

We sat in a tense silence for the rest of the flight. Neither one of us moved when the plane finally came to stop on the runway, or when the door was opened. Three guys in masks pushed me to the floor on my stomach and searched for weapons, before taping my hands and escorting me off the plane. Emmett was taken to a different SUV and I only hoped that he would be able to keep his mouth shut long enough to keep him alive. I was slightly annoyed that I wasn't able to see who had the job of picking us up, but based on the rifles they were carrying, I knew they didn't have as much power as Em and I and that they feared us. I could practically smell it on the guy sitting next to me.

We pulled up to the familiar gate of the mansion. It was the headquarters for our organization and I was happy to see Amun and Ben manning the gatehouse. It seemed they had survived basic training. The driver parked the car round the back, and I was escorted through the secret entrance that led straight up to the top level and the private offices of the Swan. I'd never been past the last door that led to Swan's study, but I knew I'd be going there now, especially as all of the doors were open and we went through the meeting rooms. The door was shut and I could hear my heart beating faster and faster. One of the guys knocked on it.

"Send him in," I heard a female voice reply. I guess it was Swan's assistant. When I opened the door, I was unprepared.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Every other chapter is going to be Bella's point of view! I don't really know much about coding, but for the story's sake, Bella is somewhat of a computer genius. Thanks for the support and comments so far, and I hope to read some more reviews!**

The numbers began to dance on the computer screen as I tried to focus and channel my anger. After months of careful planning, I trusted the wrong idiots. I knew Carlisle was trying to stab me in the back, prove I was some worthless little girl. He wanted to be respected by the fucking mob and go into business with them. I didn't sign up for any of this. And to make matters worse, I had to end the life of one of the guys who had no idea he was just a player in a game- more fucking collateral damage.

We sold paint and construction supplies. It was our legitimate business, my father's legacy and his life's work, the business he had been priming me to take over for seemingly my entire life. I was a heartless business woman, not a ruthless killer. When he committed suicide, or Carlisle killed him, I was suddenly introduced to a world of crime, a world of power, and a world that was much darker than anything I had ever experienced in my twenty-four years. I had no idea that I would also be taking over the less legitimate side of things as well.

I slumped into the modern leather desk chair and removed my tortoise-shell reading glasses and rubbed my eyes. I was more upset at myself for not handling the job by myself, but fucking Carlisle convinced me that delegation was the only way for the organization to succeed. It wasn't a conspiracy, but when I found Charlie's journals and his fears of growing tension and jealousy from Carlisle Cullen, I knew I had to watch my back. I was a fool for not fully paying attention to it all. And now I had to deal with the idiots I trusted, or Carlisle's sons. I heard a knock on the door.

"Send him in," I said. I knew who Edward Cullen was and I knew he was a straight shooter. I had also heard of his 'amazing sexual prowess' from quite a few of my friends. The door opened and he strolled in. His initial mask of arrogance was a perfect match of Carlisle's and his bright green eyes widened when he saw me sitting behind the desk. His carefully constructed mask slipped and I had to laugh when he realized who I was, or rather that I was a woman.

"Hello, Edward," I said, straightening up in the chair. I gestured for him to take a seat and he did just that. "How are you?"

He looked stunned that I was asking him such a normal question. His mouth popped open and closed a couple of times. I laughed again. He looked lost seeing me seated across from him. "Surprised to see a girl in charge?" I asked. He nodded. I grinned maliciously at him and placed my gun on the desk. "It has come to my attention that you and your brother were given the wrong list of names. But I have to ask why you didn't follow protocol and send in photos so I could identify them."

"We did, Emmett sent the email and I took the photos," he said, his voice velvety and soft- deadly. He was even more handsome than the photographs I had seen and it was slightly distracting as he ran a hand through his loosely styled bronze hair. He would have a field day if I showed any sign of weakness. "I have the photos on my phone right here. Emmett sent the email from it as well, with the heavy encryption and spoof addresses."

I walked around to the other side of the sleek glass desk and he handed me his phone. "Pull up the email."

I reached for my glasses, aware that I was giving him a spectacular view of my behind. He handed me the email and I checked the recipients and the encryption. I took his phone and logged onto my computer and began to the run the necessary decryption software to track exactly why all of the emails hadn't reached my servers from the spoof addresses. As I began to trace the coding backwards, all of the emails seemed to reach the servers like they should have, removing any trace of them as soon as they had been received. My email should have been the final recipient in the list, where I would have been able to view it. It was still listed but the location was different. I began to write a new program that would trace the location of the computer that received the email, hoping that the self-destruction software had worked, and I had no reason to doubt it as I was the original creator. I let the program run and turned back to the idiot sitting across from me.

He was gazing at me with a guarded expression, hiding his nervousness.

"You'll be working for me now," I said simply. "You'll exactly what I say, when I say. I don't care what you think, what your opinions are."

"Is this punishment?" he asked, arrogance seeping into his tone.

"More like an insurance policy for the future. You're a valuable asset and I need you to be on my side when I get rid of your father," I said, watching him carefully.

"You want Carlisle out," he said, as a statement. "He's a fucking harmless idiot."

"That fucking harmless idiot is the one who said you were killing the right men. But instead of killing Denali's closest assets, you killed six undercover cops," I said, turning the laptop around so he could see the map and flashing dot right over the office down the hall from mine. "He put his own sons in my way as pawns. How does that make you feel? You'll read through these journals tonight. I'll know if you breathe a word of this to anyone, and you won't even have a chance to regret it. No second chances from here on out. I'll be in contact tomorrow morning."

He nodded as I tucked the black Moleskine notebooks into a locking aluminum case.

"One mistake, one toe out of line and you're dead," I said, and he left.

I turned my attention back to the computer screen and began to write a new facial recognition program. Carlisle was smart and I had no idea how he managed to hack into my computer and completely redirect the email to arrive somewhere else. But he wasn't smart enough to cover his tracks, or he didn't know how. Little did Carlisle know that I was the one to write the original program. Charlie bought it from me when I was sixteen with a new car and he told Carlisle he found a supplier. I had the upper hand and Carlisle knew that I didn't know. He also knew I couldn't blame his sons alone for the fuck up, but he didn't realize that by throwing his sons into the firing line, he was now first.

There was another knock on the door.

"Send him in," I said. Emmett Cullen strolled into the office and sat down immediately.

"I always knew you were a chick, Swan!" he exclaimed, grinning for some reason. He looked totally at ease, but not in an arrogant way.

I raised an eyebrow and he continued. "I know we fucked up, and I wanted to apol-"

I cut him off with a wave of my hand. "I know what happened, and while I appreciate the apology, I need to know that you did everything by the books."

"Yeah, of course we did. We aren't fucking amateurs. Someone send us the confirmation that we had the right people," he said, shrugging. "We were fast and we left the crime scene exactly how you wanted it, apart from leaving the wrong bodies."

"Yes, and I need you to watch your father. Carlisle hasn't really been telling me a lot theses days, and I'm worried about him."

"I get you. He's been rather weird lately, but that's nothing some father-son bonding can't fix," he said happily.

"You need to tail him when he thinks you aren't with him, and document his every move. I don't expect anymore mistakes, okay?" I said, waving him out before he could respond.

It was already three am by the time I finished the program and destroyed my computer. I needed to figure out how Carlisle hacked my system and it was now time to do everything on paper. The software was becoming a little too old for my tastes. I left my office and wandered back to my room. It was too late to sleep, so I changed into my workout gear and strapped a knife to my thigh.

I was running through the empty park and the September air was biting and cold. It would be a rough winter, but fortunately nothing like the winters I endured at school in Forks. By the time I saw the mansion gates again, it was already six. I nodded at Ben and Amun who let me in and I practically ran straight into the shower.

The mansion was already bustling, people moving around, carrying boxes and bringing in records from the office and out of storage. I hated it when it was empty. After I was showered and my hair was dry, I wandered down to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Miss Swan. Is there anything I can get you?" Claudine asked. I smiled at her.

"Just some coffee please," I said, picking up the paper.

"I know it isn't really my place to say anything now that you're grown, but you can't keep working these hours," Claudine said as she placed a steaming mug of coffee in front of me on the white marble counter.

"You're right. It isn't your place," I said, folding the paper in half and taking the mug of coffee with me up to my room. Claudine was my old nanny, but gone were the days when she could call me Bella and tell me what to do. She was simply an employee, but I also couldn't let her get too close, especially as she had a soft spot for Carlisle.

I stood in front of the racks of clothes as I downed my coffee, trying to remember the last time I had fun. I grew up early, graduating from Yale at twenty, graduating high school at sixteen. And then I went to work for Charlie until he died six months ago. Sighing, I grabbed a pair of chinos and threw on a white collared shirt before grabbing my purse and briefcase. I glanced at the clock and realized I was going into the office at 6:30 in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys are seriously the best audience! I can't thank each one of you enough. **

Edward

I was panting and sweating heavily. I really needed to cut back on the number of cigarettes I smoked, especially as I was beginning to notice how hard it was for me to keep up a steady pace for longer than twenty minutes. I certainly didn't want to die too young, even though there had always been something glamorous about being immortalized at such a young age.

There was something peaceful about running- escaping everything and all of the responsibilities that were suddenly placed on my back. It was still early and only the really athletic were out at this time, avoiding the crowds and potential heat of the day.

I let my mind wander back to the journal entries I read before falling into a fitful sleep last night. Everything was starting to make sense- Carlisle's cryptic remarks, his new attitude, and his sudden interest in my work and position within the organization. I knew Carlisle could be brutal, but I never imagined he could ever be so terrifyingly corrupted. It scared me just how much he wanted to get in bed with the mob. In retrospect, Bella was doing an amazing job staying alive and making his life difficult, without letting on that she knew what he was up to and what he wanted. As much as it pained me to admit, I had to admire her tenacity, even if I didn't want to be working for a woman who probably knew nothing about this life. It wasn't a woman's place to head an organization that was attracting attention from all of the wrong people and slowly becoming larger target than I think she realized. I was worried about her, and I was worried about placing my life in her hands.

It was back in the comfort of my downtown penthouse that the news broke. Every major news station, even the international ones, were coving the brutal execution of six undercover cops, and Denali's face was flashing on the screen constantly. I left the television on as I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and leaned against the counter, letting my thoughts turn over in my head. My phone began to ring, and it was a local number, but I didn't recognize it.

"Hello?" I asked evenly.

"Hello Edward. I need you at the downtown office. We have a lunch meeting," Bella said on the other end in a rather clipped tone.

"I'll see you at 12:15 then," I responded sharply. I didn't really like the fact she was giving me attitude and forcing me to use my only time for relaxation to obviously learn what I would be doing for her.

She hung up without a goodbye.

I shook my head and quickly began to get ready for what was very likely to be a stressful day at the office and my 'other' job. Either Bella didn't know that I was one of the most respected lawyers in Chicago, or she didn't give a fuck that I had a legitimate business that had saved members of The White Swan from the law multiple times.

By the time I managed to battle the downtown rush hour traffic, I was already late for my first meeting. As usual, people's heads turned when I walked through the lobby at a commanding pace, oozing power and authority. When I reached the top floor, Carmen was already at my side, taking my coat, handing me a coffee and a file and explaining who was waiting in the private meeting room adjoining my office. I gave her a tight smile before she disappeared behind her desk and was on the phone.

Cullen & Hale was one of the best law firms in the country. The rich and famous frequented us and we made a pretty penny. We did our own private investigating and had a huge team of the brightest law school graduates ready to take on any case. Jasper Hale, my best friend, and co-founder was the West Point graduate, turned private investigator after being injured as a commanding officer Afghanistan. He could have stayed and worked at the Pentagon, but his love for mystery overrode his want for a boring desk job. I already had a small and successful law firm up and running, but with Jasper's brains and tactically business strategies, we were able to expand into something that was globally acclaimed and recognized.

"Mrs. Newton, how are you?" I asked, sliding into the seat opposite her. Her eyes lit up and I suppressed a groan as she grinned at me salaciously.

"Much better now that you're here, Edward," she said. "How is my case coming along?"

I flipped open the file that Jasper had completed and I was happy to see that there was photographic evidence of her husbands disloyalty plain to see. Mike Newton was a future mayoral candidate, loved by everyone but the rich. With an impending divorce on his shoulders he would be forced to pull out of the race. It was now anyone's game.

"I warn you that these images might be slightly unsettling, but you should receive nearly seventy-five percent of Mike's assets since he broke the infidelity clause in your preen-up," I said, sliding the file over to her. "How soon would you like to begin?"

Her eyes scanned the photos and narrowed into slits. Then she grinned. "As soon as we can."

"I admire your, ah, determination," I said, laying it on thick. "Miss Stanley."

She grinned. "What happens next?"

"Please give me a moment," I said, swiping my access card and entering my office. I found my fling cabinet and quickly received the divorce papers, before locking everything up again. I made a mental note to have the IT department double-check our security. The last thing I needed was for Carlisle to stick his nose in my legitimate business.

When I entered the meeting room, Jessica Newton had stripped down to her surprisingly sexy lingerie. I felt my body respond, but I pushed all of the temptation away, as I caught her eyes in a stern gaze. "Miss Stanley, please understand something. I never have, and never will sleep with clients, despite the fact that you are probably the most tempting."

She looked annoyed, even with my perfected line. "Then what am I spending all of this money for?"

"Miss Stanley, I will never be used for sex. You can take this case to another lawyer, who will somehow screw up your case leaving you with nothing, or you can trust my legal expertise when I say that by your attempted seduction, you too are breaking the preen-up. You aren't a divorcee yet. Please, get dressed and we can go over the divorce papers together," I explained, sliding out of the meeting room before she could respond. I sank into my desk chair and rubbed my temples. It wasn't the first time a client had come onto me, and it wouldn't be the last. It was different this time, though. I felt guilty, but I didn't know what for. I wasn't guilty about hurting her feelings, as it was my job to hurt people, well jobs. It was more a sense of betrayal, as though I was hoping that a woman would see me as more than just an attractive man.

I returned to the meeting room and found a clothed Jessica sitting before me, looking slightly embarrassed. She said nothing as I explained the divorce papers and the following procedure. She quickly made her exit after, quickly scheduling another meeting with Carmen before practically running to the elevator to escape the top floor.

"Mr. Cullen, you have a meeting with Mr. Whitlock now," Carmen said.

"Thank you Carmen," I said. She looked surprised, but covered it quickly with her usual mask of indifference. I rarely showed any appreciation for any of my employees, but maybe it was time to start. I strolled across the top floor to the other side, and knocked on Jasper's door before it buzzed open.

"Hey," he said, his feet clad in Italian leather shoes, resting casually on his desk as he flipped through a file.

I sank down into a chair opposite him. "It looks at though the Newton divorce is going through."

"That's really good news," Jasper said, sitting up with a smile.

"Yeah, that guy wanted to change everything," I said, nodding. Jasper and I each knew of the other's involvement within The White Swan, but we never crossed paths. He was in a separate unit or division and focused on other tasks, probably long range assassinations, or some military calibre shit like that.

"The city is about to change, that's for fucking sure," he said. "Anyways, everything seems to be good with all of the other cases. The team is ready for you to take over the James case pretty soon."

"I'll keep the Newton case too," I said. "It's high profile and I can't risk a fuck up."

Jasper nodded. "Any new requests come in for me?"

"Yeah, I need you to go and dig into some bank in California that has been supposedly taking cash out of safety deposit boxes," I said, tossing a file onto his desk. He raised his eyebrows. "You'll understand why this has come to us once you do some digging."

"That's all?" he asked.

"Yeah for now, I'll see you and Alice at eight?" I asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he said with a smile, before diving right into the file. It was weird to be so professional with him, yet so casual outside of work at the same time, but it worked. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Where the fuck are you Edward?" a furious voice practically screamed at me.

I glanced at my watch, and all but ran back to my office. "I'm still at work. Unavoidable meetings, I'm afraid. That's what happens when you don't make an appointment."

"I don't have time for your fucking shit, Cullen. Get your ass over to La Italia right now, or I'll make sure you only have one job from now on," she seethed and hung up.

I was pissed at her lack of respect for my legitimate career and I grabbed my coat. I was tempted not to show up, but I knew I'd be dead by the end of the day, especially as she didn't trust me anymore.

She was sitting at a table in the corner, away from the other patrons, hissing into the phone in what seemed like Mandarin, but I couldn't be sure. I sat down and waited for her to turn, quickly ordering a pasta dish and some water from a waiter. She hung up and stared at me evenly. She was calm and collected, dressed surprisingly casually, considering she rubbed shoulders with Chicago's elite as she was expanding her firm into the architecture business, trying to become a premier construction company that could keep the costs down by having their own supply chain. It was a brilliant plan, even I had to admit that.

"I don't mind people being late, but then I'm busy, that's a different matter entirely," she said sipping her drink. I refused to offer up any explanation; I stared at her evenly.

"When the Newton case goes through, someone I have primed will be running for mayor," she said. "I'll need you to show your public support for him."

"Who is he?" I asked. She waved it away.

"That's not important. I'm just asking for your loyalty. Did you read the journals?"

"Yes," I said.

"I've already been in business with the mob, but Carlisle doesn't know. Actually, you have been working extremely closely with one of their most valuable assets for some time now. We need Carlisle out before we can take advantage of those connections and take over Detroit," she said. My eyebrows raised.

"It's Jasper, right?" I asked, piecing everything together. She nodded. "He knows that I'm telling you now."

"Why are you only just telling me this now?" I asked.

She took a deep breathe. "Pretty soon, your father will be dead, and I want, no I need, you to be the head of the mafia organization in Chicago."


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella**

After months of careful planning and orchestration, all of the chips and pieces of the puzzle were falling into place. It was only a matter of time before I would be challenged and I was determined to get where I needed to be before people began to ask questions about my leadership. Deep down I knew that Carlisle should have been dealt with quickly and effectively. I didn't want to have to kill more people than I already had, but I was going to be opening a Pandora's Box full of scumbags.

Bree Tanner, my ever faithful assistant, was already in the office when I arrived that morning, with a bagel and cup of ice water. I waved her into my office as she followed with daily schedule on her iPad that always seemed to be attached to her arm.

"Thank you, Bree," I said, sinking down into the white leather chair, the glass of skyscrapers of downtown Chicago illuminated by the sunrise. She perched on one of the chairs on the other side of my glass desk. "I think that we need have a little chat about your future."

She looked slightly nervous, but hid it fast, and I grinned at her. I had trained her well, plucking her from a group of hopefuls fresh out of college. She relaxed. "You know everything there is to know about the less legal side of my business."

She nodded and I continued. "Ever since I hired you, you have always surpassed any expectations I have. Your loyalty to me is something I will never forget. Are you still dating Riley?"

"Yes, things are going really well. I'm in love with him," she said shyly.

"That's fantastic Bree! I know it was arranged, and you did it as a favor, but I'm really happy for you," I said, pleased everything was slowly working. I had set Bree and Riley up after learning that Riley's sister, Alice Volturi, was dating Jasper. Things looked pretty serious between them too. There was just one last piece of the puzzle I needed to connect.

"I think he might propose soon!' she gushed, unable to help herself. I grinned at her as she blushed.

"I'll just get to the point. I would like, no, I want you to be a partner," I said. Her mouth dropped open, and she began to run her hands through her chic bob, messing up her black hair slightly.

"I don't know what to say," she said.

"Look, I understand what you have already done for me, and I appreciate it more than you already know. We both know who Riley is and what that will mean for my company, especially if you marry him. I want you to able to control the legitimate affairs of Swan Inc. Everything legal will be under your name, and you will be the sole owner of the company. If I die before I have children, then it will be yours. If I get caught, nothing I do will be tied back to you. It's time I secure my company," I said.

"What about Riley? I'm bound to be the next Mrs. Volturi, and that could change everything. Your company might become a funnel and that could be a real problem from the IRS," she said.

"When Edward takes control, there will be nothing for you to worry about. Riley will have no say in any matters pertaining to this company. Again if something were to happen though, it will all fall on me," I said, pulling out contracts. "It's a risk, Bree. It's business, and I understand if you don't want this. If you do, I will do everything in my power to groom you and make sure that you are prepared to become one of the smartest business women in America." I handed her the contracts. "Take these, review them. Talk it through with our legal department, or contact Edward's firm. Talk it over with Riley. He'll be interested and want to use your new position to get to me. Nothing he tries will slip past me and I'll keep him in line. That way, it won't fuck with your potential marriage too. Please Bree, take as much time as you need."

She nodded meekly, and scooped up the papers. "May I have the number of Edward's firm?"

I quickly scribbled it down. "This is his assistants number. Say its urgent and that you are a close friend of Bella Swan. If there's anyone who could outsmart me, it's him. Take the rest of the day off. Call tomorrow though. You may decide you aren't interested tonight. Also, I should probably mention this, but if you don't want the position, you'll still be promoted. It all depends on how brave you are. Oh, and I expect an invite to the wedding!"

She grinned as she left and I gave her a genuine smile. I had very little work to get done, and I needed to get Carlisle out of my life before attempting another move with The White Swan. I flipped on television on the wall and watched as one of the national news stations covered the execution. They even had 'experts' try and uncover the hidden meaning behind the white insignia that was left behind.

I pulled out Edward's file and began scanning it for what seemed like the thousandth time. Perfect son, perfect brother- essentially a perfect man, apart from his involvement in The White Swan. A small photo caught my eye and I couldn't help but smile as I saw a young Edward and Emmett on what seemed like Edward's high school graduation day. There was a girl who obviously didn't make in the frame apart from half of her face. Why hadn't I noticed that before? I unclipped the picture from the manilla folder and flipped it over. Edward and Emmett's names were listed along with someone called Carmen. I needed to figure out who she was. I recognized her face and her name. It was too familiar to be a coincidence.

As I pulled out my phone, I took a deep breath. After this, there would be no turing back. I was jumping straight into the deep end. I dialed.

"Yes?" a clipped voice responded.

"This is Isabella Swan," I said evenly.

"Miss Swan," hen said, suddenly charming. "It's so lovely to hear from you. I think it's time we finally meet in person, yes?"

"Of course, Mr. Volturi," I said.

"La Bella Italia, in 15 minutes?" he asked.

"Perfect," I responded, hanging up. Aro Volturi knew what I wanted, and who I was, but not about my involvement in The White Swan. I grabbed my bag, and made sure my gun was loaded.

The restaurant was quite and empty when I strolled inside. Aro was sitting at the center table, men in suits surrounding him. They quickly fell back as I approached, but one of them approached me and I handed him my gun. His eyebrows raised, and I continued my approach to the the table.

Aro turned and stood. "Miss Swan, it's a pleasure."

He took my hand and kissed it. "My, you are a real beauty. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Mr. Volturi," I said.

"It's Aro to you," he said. "Your father and I knew each other extremely well."

"Well, you must call me Bella then," I said, smiling at him as I sat down opposite to him.

"I must say, I am surprised, but pleased you called. Your business is doing fantastically and your father would be extremely proud of you," he said.

"Aro, I hate to be blunt, but I need you to do something for me," I said.

He perked up as I leaned forward, resting my arms on the table. "What do you need, sweetheart?"

"I need you to find out who this girl is," I said placing the picture on the table. He picked it up, and slid on his glasses.

"Bella, I'm surprised you know the Cullen boys. They are nothing but a couple of gang-bangers, despite Edward's reputation as a lawyer." he said. I gazed at him evenly. He was a good liar, giving me proof that he knew that I knew about their illicit activities. He didn't claim that they were upstanding citizens following the law. I appreciated his attempt to protect me from the truth, but it was too late for that.

"What do you know of The White Swan?" I asked.

"You mean the group of disorganized idiots who leave a clue at every crime scene?" he laughed. "We both know your father was involved with them, and I would stay far away Bella."

"I'm not an innocent anymore, Aro. Please tell me what you honestly think of them," I said. "They want my business."

He sighed, and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "Honestly, I shouldn't be telling you this. I have been trying to find a way to absorb the entire organization into my own. They are nothing but professional, and hell, having Edward's bonafide business on our side would be an immense leg up over the other crime syndicates. Your father refused, bullshitting me about keeping you safe. That never stopped me from trying though," he said, gazing at me.

"You want Edward on your side?" I asked.

"Anyone would be stupid not to want him," he said carefully, watching my reaction.

"I can give you Edward Cullen," I said evenly.

"Bella, I appreciate the offer, but selling out your boyfriend isn't the way we do things," he said with a light chuckle.

I narrowed my eyes slightly. It was time to up the stakes. Aro didn't realize, but he gave me the ultimate play. "If you don't take Edward Cullen and make him your successor of the Volturi Crime family, I will personally make sure that he will be waiting on your doorstep, dead."

Aro's face hardened. "Is it money you are after? You have no power, and I wouldn't make a threat against a long time family friend."

"You were never part of The White Swan so you have no idea who Charlie's successor is. I can get you a sit down with that individual too. Make Edward Cullen the head of your organization, find the girl and kill Carlisle Cullen," I said, taking a sip of water.

"I would be interested in meeting the successor," he said. "But as for Edward, I wouldn't be able to do anything. My eldest, Marcus has been primed to take over, Riley underneath him. Plus, Edward isn't Italian."

"We both know Italian blood doesn't matter to you, Aro- loyalty is. Edward has been next in the command for The White Swan since he was seventeen," I said. "Also, if this girl turns out to be Edward's sister, who they neglected to tell our boss about, your son Marcus can have her. Just eliminate Carlisle and get Edward in line."

"Well, Bella. Why don't I start off by getting Carlisle eliminated, and we can see if that flushes the girl out from behind the curtain. I have no idea why your boss wants him dead, but I'm willing to do it. However, everything else will just take some time and I will have to make sure that Riley and Marcus won't try and kill me for suggesting that another be placed up high in our family. I'll be in touch, Bella," he said standing, and I jumped to my feet as he engulfed me in a hug.

"Thank you Aro," I said and I knew he could hear the sincerity in my voice.

After Aro left, the restaurant began to fill up, and I moved to a table in the corner. It was past the time I set for my meeting with Edward, and I quickly called him. The idiot was still at work, in meetings apparently. It was suspicious that someone at his job level managed to double book appointments. I was pissed off that he was making me wait, as I had to deal with a fucked up shipment from China. I was screaming at Li-Zhou when he finally decided to grace me with his presence.

I quickly told him all that he needed to know and that one of his most trusted friends had already been involved in the mob world. It was interesting to watch him suppress any emotions and not give away and tells until I told him I wanted him to be the head of the mob.

"I'm not Italian," was all he seemed able to come up with. I took everything I had to bite back the laughter that was threatening to bubble up to the surface.

"I wouldn't trust you if you were," I said evenly. Again, his face betrayed nothing. "Aro Volturi only cares about loyalty."

"It's highly unrealistic that your plan is actually going to work," he said. "I can barely juggle my involvement in The White Swan and my real job. How do you expect me to do all three?"

"It's highly realistic that your father will be dead in about two hours," I said. This time there was a flash of anger. "You'll figure it out, and I will help you. You're really in no position to question me."

"Is it really necessary to kill him? Can't we just exclude him, or even exile him?" he asked.

"No, you know that I have to do this," I said, watching him carefully. "I'm sorry that it has come down to this, but there's no other way."

He shook his head and sighed. "What's next?"

"Well I just need you to win the Newton case and tell me about your sister," I said. This time he chocked on water.

"What sister?" he asked, badly feigning innocence.

"Carmen," I said. It all made sense. "She's your assistant, isn't she? She has a secure job, but you can always keep an eye on her?"

"She's innocent and I need her to be kept that way. A long time ago, Carlisle brought her into The White Swan, but she wasn't cut out for it. He didn't want to let her leave, either," he said in a hurried, hushed whisper. "Whatever you do Bella, I need you to keep her safe."

I nodded. "How does she feel about keeping her job, but potentially becoming a Mrs. Volturi?"

Edward shook his head. "No fucking way. Absolutely not."

I didn't say anything. "Well this meeting has been informative to say in the least. Thank you, Edward. Oh and if you try to manipulate Carmen anymore, I'll know. It's no longer protective, it's abuse."

I quickly left the restaurant, not letting Edward respond. I needed to use Carmen as leverage and I finally had a way to get him on my side completely. If he lied about Carmen again, he would be calling for the death of his family. It was perfect. I quickly called Jasper to pick me up. We needed to have a long conversation about his best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Arg! I forgot to add an author's note to the last chapter. The greatest number of changes took place in the last chapter, as well as some important dialogue changes- it would be worth it to go back… Thank you all for the positive words, questions, constructive criticism and support! Especially those of you who waited patiently for us to get over our case of 'where should the plot go?'. You guys are seriously the best. **

**Edward**

As I climbed into my newest pride and joy, a black Aston Martin Vanquish, I couldn't think straight. My mind was pulling me in many different directions and I had no idea which way to turn first or what to compartmentalize first. Carmen was now in imminent danger because of me, and I knew if I tried to get her away from Chicago, Bella would kill me without hesitation. It was everything I had tried to avoid, but I had screwed up royally. I had essentially set myself up as the one who could get my family killed.

My father was a traitor and marked for death, and I knew deep down that it had been a long time coming, but there was still a slight sting. All my life I had resented Carlisle for giving up a career as a doctor and becoming entangled in what used to be a street gang, notorious for its violence, eventually dragging Emmett and I into it as well, especially as The White Swan grew and evolved.

Esme, our mother, left him when we were both in our early teens. The White Swan quite literally broke our family and killed my mother when she refused to support Carlisle. He put a bullet in her head when she began to draw up the papers for custody of Carmen. Neither Emmett nor Carmen knew the truth and I had only just discovered after reading Charlie Swan's journals. It didn't surprise me. He never loved her and was too invested in The White Swan to even care.

I sighed as I sat in my car, ignoring the honks from other drivers who wanted my parking space. I had to figure out how to keep Carmen safe without pissing off Bella. And for once in my life, I had no plan or a fucking clue of what to do next. I had no one to turn to, apart from the one woman who was quickly taking control over my life.

I drove back to work and began to revise the Newton case, looking for holes and attempting to make it even more air-tight than it already was, but I couldn't focus. Carmen was working at her desk, but today I saw her with a new light. Was it really abuse if I controlled her every move?

I watched my little sister take calls and move around the office. She looked content when eyes were on her, smiling politely and conversing with others, but every so often when she had finished a task and was idle, her face slipped and she looked utterly broken. Bella's words made me question myself. Had I really caused that? Carmen used to be so vivacious, a stunning girl with the brains to scare anyone, who had dreams and aspirations. At least before she saw The White Swan for what it really was and realized how monstrous her family really was. She never fought me on any of my decisions, and as the memories flashed back, I realized I stopped listening to her. She was desperate to hold onto her brothers and I used that love to my advantage.

I snapped out of it when she knocked on my door, a young woman behind her. "Mr. Cullen, this is Bree Tanner. She's a very close personal friend to Miss Swan, and apparently it's urgent."

I nodded and waved her in. Carmen shut the door as I introduced myself.

"Mr. Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said, confidently. "Miss Swan regards you very highly."

I raised my eyebrows at this. False praises weren't going to get her anywhere. She probably didn't know of Bella's real opinion of me or Bella. "What can I do for you, Miss Tanner?"

She pulled out a folder and placed it on my desk. "I have a contract I need you to look over. I've gone over it myself and I'd like to have a second set of eyes and a second opinion just in case."

I picked up the folder and began to scan the pages. "Is Miss Swan giving you ownership of her company?"

She nodded. I smiled at her before turning my attention back to the contracts. Bella was smart, delegating her work to someone who had been with her from the beginning. I knew this was the start of her moving into the less legitimate side of her business and I was stunned that she seemed to have it all planned out. I knew Bella had plans for the future, but I had no idea just how in depth they actually were.

I finished reading the contracts. "Everything seems to be okay, based on the list of conditions you and Bella seemed to have agreed on."

Bree's eyes widened and her eyebrows rose at my slip. "Miss Swan assured me that everything was correct, and I trust her, but one can never be too sure."

I nodded at her tightly as she signed the contracts. I quickly sent her downstairs to get them notarized. I left my office and walked towards Jasper's stopping and quickly stepping behind a filing cabinet when I saw her. She was sitting next to Jasper, on the same fucking side of the desk as him, both moving colored post-it's around on his desk.

I knew Jasper was involved with The White Swan, but it was apparent that he was operating at a much higher level than me. I needed a cigarette.

As I turned to head towards the elevators for a quick smoke break, Jasper called out my name. "Edward, come here."

I turned and narrowed my eyes at him. My employees were staring, not missing the fact I was now running to Jasper like a little bitch. I stepped into his office and narrowed my eyes at the woman who was very quickly becoming the bane of my existence.

"Hello Edward," she said with a polite smile. I just looked at her, making sure my face didn't show any sort of emotion. She gazed back, her brown eyes holding their own against the ice of my green ones.

"How's the Newton case?" Jasper asked, easing back into his seat.

"It's completely airtight," I said evenly, wondering where he was going with this.

"Well, I guess we should make these campaign plans airtight also," Bella said, watching me carefully.

I shook my head. Of course Jasper was the one she was talking about. He would be mayor of Chicago and he would have a hell of a lot of power. "What about Alice?"

Jasper watched me, not saying anything. I knew that Jasper was in a very serious relationship with one Alice Volturi. It wasn't common knowledge, and I was surprised that Bella's face showed surprise. It was a very simple mistake if Bella had overlooked that fact, and I noticed Jasper's discomfort. "What about her?"

I sighed. "I love you, man, but this is idiotic! With Alice by your side, no one will vote for you. She's the daughter of a known criminal, even if the police can't arrest him. His 'assiciates' take the fall for him and everyone knows her father is from Mafia blood. It doesn't matter that you got a Purple Heart in Afaganistan, or the fact that you help run a law firm."

Bella cleared her throat. "Do you remember what we discussed in the restaurant, Edward?"

My mouth fell open. I couldn't hide my shock even if I wanted to. She orchestrated everything, from the affair, to the divorce, to Carlisle's mistake. "Were you the one Newton fucked?"

"Well, it seems you have the quite the eye for estimating women's sizes and stating the obvious," she said dryly. She wasn't embarrassed, but her response made me blush, causing Jasper to choke back a laugh. "Carlisle is being hunted by Aro's men as we speak. As soon as he is dead, you will be Aro's right hand man. Everything is in place. You will take the blame for the death of Carlisle, the ex-head of the mafia activity in Chicago. This gives Aro a less targeted place within the organization. All of the police attention will be on you while the transition takes place, allowing Jasper the run for mayor. Alice is untouchable and her record is clean as women aren't allowed any involvement in 'family' business."

"So did you set my father up?" I asked. I had to know the truth once and for all.

"No, I was always going to kill Carlisle, but he signed his death sentence all by himself," she said.

"Jazz, what's your part in all of this?" I asked.

"I think it would be pretty cool to be the mayor of Chi-Town," he responded casually.

"What about our business?" I asked, feeling betrayed.

"Maybe you should delegate, like Isabella did," he said.

I stared at him. I was fucking pissed he didn't care about we built together and I was fucking pissed that Bella was just using us as her puppets. "You know what, Bella? I don't want to work for a fucking woman anymore, especially one that ruined a marriage."


End file.
